Fall Of An Angel
by MandraKara
Summary: Takes place after Hyde finishes his whole shpeal with Jeff. A sort of unfinished idea I started two years ago in high school. [Complete]


I actually wrote this two years ago and it's been sitting on my computer ever since. I found it today while cleaning up old files and decided just to post it because I haven't played the game recently enough to add anything more to what I had originally intended.

Hope you enjoy; it's been years since I've posted a fanfic here!

* * *

><p>I watch as the man known as "Kyle Hyde" leaves the room, my heart still pounding hard against my chest. I slowly drop down on the bed trying to focus on something - anything but the truth that man had just shoved in my face. Going back to Poppa and telling him everything would be like suicide on my part. But not going back and letting him continue to work for Nile may as well be homicide.<p>

I stare up at the ceiling of my room angrily. I can feel myself begin to tremble. Fear? Rage? Or perhaps some emotion I'm unfamiliar with. I wrap my arms around myself, clenching my eyes shut. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to give Poppa the pleasure of making me cry ever again. Mr. Hyde is right, it's time I grew up and faced reality.

I pull myself into a sitting position once more and reach for the phone on the bedside table. First thing's first; I have to clear things up with the old geezer who owns this dump. I dial the number for the front desk, tapping my fingers against the wood anxiously. After what seems like the longest 30 seconds of my life, the guy answers.

"Front desk, whaddaya want-I mean-How can I help ya?" Dunning answers gruffly.

"I found everything." I say, willing my voice to sound as calm and cool as it did before the confrontation with Mr. Hyde. "I must have over-looked it earlier."

Dunning scoffs. "Told ya. Ain't housin' no crooks in this here hotel."

"Right," I agree, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"We good then?" he asks sounding impatient.

"Yeah, I guess so."

There's a click as the line goes dead. I hang up the phone and fall back on the bed again.

What would I do if I went home? How could I justify my actions? What would I tell my parents? "Sorry I robbed you in the hopes that you would come looking for me?"  
>Poppa will never trust me again, even if Mom defends me...but do I really want that bastard's trust? I want nothing more than to see my father in jail. But if Mr. Hyde's words ring true...both Poppa and I would be dead before the week is out.<p>

I breathe a heavy sigh as I stare up at the ceiling again. What the hell am I going to do? Too many thoughts circling in my head all at once, I can't focus! My head is swimming, my stomach flips uncomfortably...am I getting sick or something? I knew this dump's food would be poisonous.

I shake my head willing the thought away. No, it's only worry causing me to over-react. I felt empty when I took the money...the gun...my father's car...I've felt nothing all along until that man exposed the truth.

I can still hardly believe that a door-to-door salesman figured out my plan. I played him for a sap and look what happened.

I roll onto my side starring across the room at the discarded objects on the floor; the objects Mr. Hyde returned to me: my student ID, the cash, and the gun. My breath escapes me and a lump forms in my throat. I can't believe myself...All of this just to prove that Poppa's a criminal when in truth I turned out to be the one in the wrong. There's only one thing left for me for me to do: tomorrow morning I'm going to turn myself in. I'll do my time like the scum that I am without telling them about my father's actions. And when I get home...I'm going to save Poppa from himself.

I get to my feet and cross the room to where the discarded objects lie on the floor. Figuring it to be the least dangerous, I pick up my student ID examining it as though for the first time. The cocky grin of a boy named "Jeff Damon" stares back at me.

It's ironic really, that I chose to call myself "Jeff Angel" upon checking into this hotel. I could have called myself Williams or something common, so why pick Angel? It was simple, or so I thought; my father's last name sounds like 'demon'. And what better way to counteract a demon than with an angel?

* * *

><p>R&amp;R if you feel like it. Or flame. Or do nothing. Whatever floats your boat, haha.<p>

~Shawna


End file.
